Commercial airlines commonly stock aircraft with a variety of products or provisions including food, drinks, ice, bathroom items, plastic cups, plates, and eating utensils, and other items to be used by passengers and the crew. To restock an aircraft, provisioning agents must carry provisions back and forth from storage to the aircraft, which can include 8 to 12 trips or more. Restocking typically is performed regardless of conditions such as heat, rain, snow, darkness, or the like which can increase restocking time, and can lead to provisioning agent injuries.